


Skewed Reflection

by GalaxyKitty



Series: Danti Cuteness [7]
Category: Danti - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marvin done messed up, More hugs for Anti, all the egos, smashing mirrors is bad for your hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyKitty/pseuds/GalaxyKitty
Summary: "Can you do one where JJ, or Marvin, say something to Anti that really damages him emotionally, and Dark finds out and..... you take it from there XP Don't know why I'm a sadist to my favorite characters, but oh well XD"-phonenixA cute one-shot from a wonderful request? Yes, it is called Danti Cuteness, I will find a way to put in some cute! Except when Marvin done messed up, that's not cute, but Dark is there to save the day... in his own Darky way. And Chase, he's here too.





	Skewed Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write a good guy doing something wrong; Marv at least failed at life a little XD There's no way I could do it to JJ though, I love him too much <3 So lil ol Marv got picked to be the one to throw into the fire.  
> This is a little like "Mess with One, Mess with All"
> 
> *finds out this story is over 4,500 words*  
> "HNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"  
> (these are supposed to be... you know, SHORT, but somehow they're NOT)
> 
> EDITED: Ver. 2

Anti was sitting on top of Dark’s desk as the other was currently typing something at his computer with a few pieces of paper placed neatly to the side.

“Darky, this is borin’.” Anti sighed as he dangled his feet off the edge and kicked them back and forth.

“I’m sorry this is boring to you, but this is important.” Dark huffed.

“What about Wilford, is he here?” Anti asked with a puff.

“No, he’s at the studio.” Dark hummed.

“Bim? Or the Jims?”

“I’m pretty sure they’re at the studio too. I wouldn’t let you mess with the Jims anyway, though.” Dark sighed.

“But they’re so adorable.” Anti chuckled.

“And terrified of you.” Dark added.

“But I’m so adorable!” Anti grinned.

Dark scoffed at that and rolled his eyes, but Anti caught a small smile on him.

“Don’t you have something to do at your house?” Dark suggested.

“Nah, I’m good at what I do, my work’s been done a long time ago.” Anti answered with a proud smile.

“Well, I’m sure there would be someone there who might have some free time.”

“I know Jackie is out right now.” Anti hummed. “And I think our two docs are working on some experiment together. But…” Anti tilted his head and tapped his chin to emphasize his pondering. “I don’t know what anyone else is doin’.”

Dark just hummed an acknowledgement as he focused on his monitor while typing something.

“I’mma go see what the others are up to.” Anti nodded as he hopped off the desk and stretched his arms over his head.

“We’re having steak for dinner tonight.” Dark informed, keeping his eyes on the screen. “Be here before seven if you want to join us.”

“Aye.” Anti smirked before disappearing in a burst of pixels.

 

…

 

Anti appeared in the entryway of the septic’s house, the first room in view being the living room with no one in sight.

“Yo!” Anti exclaimed as he started walking around the house looking for someone.

He stepped into the kitchen and saw a plate of cookies, grabbing one to put in his mouth as he walked into another room. He then saw Marvin in one of the study rooms they had, table cleared off in the middle of the usual clutter and instead held various tubes, vials, flasks, and potions on a tall stand along with notes scattered around. Marvin was standing on a chair, dropper in one hand and leaning forwards towards an open vial in front of him.

“Heya, Marv.” Anti bounded over to the table to view the odd science that was going on.

“Anti, now is not the time.” Marvin grumbled as a drop gently fell into the vial and the liquid inside turned from pink to purple.

“Whatcha doin?” Anti asked anyways, bouncing on his heels as he walked around the table, eyeing the mixtures of liquids.

“I’m busy, can’t you see?” Marvin huffed, annoyance clear in his voice.

“Aw, c’mon, you can tell me. Is it poison? Are you making poison?” Anti smirked.

“No, I am not making _poison_.” Marvin grumbled with a frown.

“Is it a magic potion then? Can it turn people invisible? Make ‘em float? Oooh, can it turn people into animals?”

“Anti, please, can’t you just leave me alone right now; I’m trying to concentrate and I don’t want you disturbing me.” Marvin let out a heavy breath from his nose.

“Don’t be like that, I don’t bite.” Anti chuckled.

Marvin let out muffled complaints under his breath, too quiet for Anti to pick out, but the glitchy ego didn’t care as he grabbed another chair and scooted it towards the table to stand up on it. He stuck his hand out and flicked the side of one of the vials one a mounted holder, bubbles floating up as the glass dinged with the taps.

“Anti, _no_.” Marvin glared.

Anti just chuckled in response, watching the colors and liquids bubble from one vial to another through the small tubes.

“Did Schneep ask ya to do this? He seems like the science-y type.”

“It’s none of your concern, and _don’t touch anything._ ” Marvin warned.

“Mhmm.” Anti responded on instinct, not really listening to the words and instead moving to look at another colorful vial.

Marvin mumbled something to himself as he added a few more drops, noting the change in substance and squatting down to write in one of the notebooks on the table before standing up again and continuing his project. Anti watched for a while, seeing the bubbles moving around and a few colors changing as the room sparked with strange lights once in a while. He did, however, get bored after a few minutes of silence and hopped up onto the table, standing on the edge as he peered over and looked inside one of the vials from the top.

“ _Anti!_ ” Marvin scowled. “Get off!”

“I’m not doin’ nothin’.” Anti complained, lightly stepping over to the side to look at another.

“Get off the-“ Marvin stopped as the flask in front of him bubbled, directing his attention back to it as he added a small stirring stick and mixed the liquid.

“Ooo.” Anti smirked.

“Get off the table and leave me alone, Anti, I’m not joking, I’d like to have quiet concentration.”

Anti stepped over to a corner of the table, lifting a hand to hover over another vial, not touching it, but close to it. Marvin was about to complain again but was interrupted once more as the colors changed in various vials, liquid swirling and moving through the tubes. Anti was entertained with everything, finding the experiment interesting to watch, but wasn’t expecting anything surprising to actually happen. He was then surprised when there was a loud crackling spark with an accompanying flash of light. It caused him to jerk back in surprise as he shut his eyes from the light, accidentally knocking over the vial his hand was hovering by earlier as it fell onto the table, glass smashing as the liquid spilled.

“ _Anti!_ ” Marvin yelled as he heard the glass breaking and saw the mess. “ _What the hell did you do?!_ ”

“Oh, shit, sorry, didn’t mean to do that.” Anti blinked as he got off the table and looked around for something to clean up the mess.

“I told you to leave me alone! This is why I don’t want you around!”

“I said I was sorry.” Anti frowned, not liking the mood it turned into.

“God, Anti, why are you like this?!”

“ _Sorry._ ” Anti frowned more, getting more upset at Marvin now rather than from the accident.

“This is why no one else wants you around, you keep screwing up and ruining everything!” Marvin threw his hands up.

“Dude, what the hell, I know you’re upset but you don’t have to say that shit.” Anti growled.

“Well that’s all you ever do.” Marvin glared as he got off the chair he was on to go over to the mess, frowning more. “Can’t you just do us all a favor and _leave us alone._ ”

“What…” Anti stepped away from the table and knit his eyebrows together.

“Everyone here needs a break from _you_.” Marvin scowled. “It’d make our lives a whole lot easier.”

Anti didn’t say anything and instead backed out of the room hesitantly, made uncomfortable from Marvin’s words until he finally made it to the hallway and stopped to think. He felt sick; he knew deep down that Marvin was upset, rightfully so, and said those things out of anger rather than meaning it, but it was still hurtful to hear.

Anti didn’t want to be here, not at the septic’s house; he wanted to hide somewhere, and out of instinct, he teleported away from the house to the room here shared with Dark at the Iplier Manor.

Dark wasn’t in the room at the time and Anti was thankful since he didn’t want to talk to the other right now. He shuffled over to the connected bathroom, closing the door as his mind replayed what had just happened but skewing it.

 _No one wants you around because you’re a mistake. A screw up. A thing that’s not meant to exist and you only ruin everything._ His mind sneered. _Marvin was right, you only make their lives worse._.

Anti stood in front of the mirror, eyes dim and staring at his reflection. The room was dull, eerily quiet as he just stood there and stared. His mismatched eyes stared back, looking over himself, seeing his pale skin, his ruffled green hair, his scar across his neck. The longer he stared, the more he saw his figure start to glitch out of place, flickering as his thoughts went back to what Marvin had said.

He clenched his teeth and before he could make any type of rational decision, he made a fist and smashed it into the mirror, breaking the glass with a dreadful crash as broken pieces stuck to his hand and others scattered around on the counter and floor. Anti glared at the now shattered mirror, staring at the spot where he once saw his reflection before taking a step backwards and falling onto the floor. He sat there alone, body shaking as he looked down at his own hands, right one bleeding from the shards piercing his skin, but he could only think of those grim words as his mind twisted them into horrid pictures.

The sound of rushing footprints came soon afterwards as Dark opened the bathroom door to see Anti sitting on the floor of the darkened room with glass everywhere. Dark quickly sat down next to the glitching ego, placing a hand on his shoulder only for Anti to jerk away and whip his head over to glare at the other.

“Get _away_ from me!” Anti spat, form flickering more from anger.

“Anti, what’s wrong?” Dark asked, moving to put his hand back on the other’s shoulder again.

“I said _get away_!” Anti growled again, this time swiping at the other with outstretched claws, but Dark grabbed his wrist and held it in front of himself.

It was Anti’s right hand, Dark holding it to see the trickle of oddly colored blood, looking almost as if it was also glitching, and the older being let out a quiet hum. Anti still struggled in his grasp, but Dark kept a firm hold on the other as he lifted his free hand to carefully remove the glass shards. Anti tensed more as he did that, watching with a grimace while the shards were being removed one by one.

Dark looked down at the bloody hand, pulling out his handkerchief from his front pocket and cleaning the blood off before setting the cloth down to the side. He then lifted Anti’s hand up and gently kissed one of the knuckles, eyes looking upwards to see Anti stop struggling and stare in confusion.

Anti knew that Dark seldom showed affection, or any emotion for that matter; everyone knew that, but the way Dark placed soft kisses against each of his knuckles while looking at him with honest concern was shocking. Without warning, Anti felt silent tears begin to stream down his face as he continued looking at Dark with confusion. Dark let out another soft hum as he laced their fingers together in one hand and scooted over to wrap his other arm around Anti’s shoulders. He then leaned down slightly to kiss the corner of Anti’s left eye where the tears were, doing the same to the other eye as well while Anti looked blankly towards the ground.

This doesn’t make any sense; why was Dark being nice to him? Everything was getting too confusing as his mind scrambled to try to make any sense out of the situation. He was just a nuisance, a bother that no one wanted, a humanoid _thing_ people still couldn’t name that didn’t have a place in this world. He was different, he was _wrong_ , he wasn’t supposed to exist and no one wanted him to either, so why was Dark acting like he truly cared?

“I- I don’t understand; this doesn’t make any sense.” Anti said brokenly.

“What’s wrong?” Dark asked softly once more.

“Why… why are you acting like you care?” Anti frowned as more tears fell.

“Because I do care.” Dark responded, lifting his hand up from around Anti’s shoulders to wipe at his cheeks.

“No you don’t; no one does! I was always a mistake that no one wanted and everyone has always been faking like they care!”

“That’s not true, you know that’s not true.” Dark murmured as he continued to gently rub Anti’s cheek.

“It _is_ true, Marvin was the one to finally say it; I’ve just been a problem this whole time!” Anti said and started struggling to try to get away from Dark again. “Just let me go!”

Dark paused for a second from hearing the other ego’s name, but brought his attention back to Anti as he kept the younger in his arms and hugged up to his chest.

“Anti, _I_ care about you, we all care about you-“

“No you don’t!” Anti growled as he wrestled in Dark’s grip again. “Just let me go already!”

Dark wouldn’t budge, keeping Anti close in his arms as the other tried to break free. Anti got more and more agitated when he couldn’t escape and he brought a hand up once more to claw at Dark’s face.

“Let me go!” He growled again as he swiped at Dark, feeling his claws actually hit something and stopped.

He didn’t know what he was expecting, he was only clawing at Dark to show he was upset, not thinking he’d actually claw something. Dark would have at least dodged it if he was about to hit him, wouldn’t he? Anti pushed back to see what had happened, seeing Dark looking at him with those same concerned eyes, but the left side of Dark’s face now had three bleeding scratched lines across it, barely missing his eye as blackish blood trickled down. Yet, even with his new wound, the older demon hadn’t flinched or tried to move away, still only worried about Anti and willing to take whatever injury Anti may cause.

“Why…” Anti frowned, looking down at his hand to see drops of blood there from the scratch. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I care about you; I don’t like seeing you upset like this. Your well-being is more important right now.” Dark answered simply.

Anti’s mind was insecure, taking Marvin’s words and twisting them into something worse, something horrid, and he fell for it. But Dark was here now, not hesitating to comfort him, and he felt those thoughts begin to fade away.

“I treasure every day I have with you, Anti. Whatever thoughts are telling you otherwise are wrong; I will _always_ be here for you.” Dark murmured, bringing the younger back into a hug as he gently started running a hand through the green fluff of hair.

“They’re awful.” Anti mumbled into Dark’s chest, referring to the thoughts that kept telling him he was unwanted.

“I know, but they’re wrong, they’re nothing more than lies.” Dark moved to kiss the top of Anti’s head.

Once Anti had calmed down enough, suddenly becoming tired as he was mentally exhausted from fighting with his thoughts, Dark had picked the younger up in his arms as he walked back to his bedroom. The bathroom was still a mess, but they also had other bathrooms in the house; he could clean up that one when he had the time. Dark carefully sat down on his bed, holding the younger ego for a while as he continued running his hand through the younger’s hair. Anti had eventually fallen asleep, and although Dark wanted to stay in bed with him, he also knew he had to have a …talk… with Marvin to find out what happened. Dark carefully tucked Anti underneath the covers of his bed after getting up himself, taking off his jacket and resting it over Anti’s sleeping figure and the blanket as well, hoping it would help if the younger ego woke up before he returned.

Dark then made the trip to the septic’s house.

 

…

 

It didn’t take long for Dark to find Marvin, the masked ego sitting on the couch in the living room with a notebook open while he scribbled something down quickly.

“Marvin.” Dark said, making his presence known as he walked into the living room with a stern face.

“Oh, Dark, wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Marvin hummed as he looked up to greet him and paused. “What happened to your face?”

Dark narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched Marvin tilt his head a little as his eyes opened a little in realization.

“Anti did that to you, didn’t he?” Marvin sighed, guessing as much since the glitchy ego was the only one who’d have a chance to scratch Dark like that in the first place. “He’s getting into a lot of trouble today.” Marvin rolled his eyes.

“What do you mean by that?” Dark glared as he took a few steps closer to Marvin, standing next to him by the couch.

“I mean he messed up my research and broke one of my glasses.” Marvin scoffed. “The guy seriously needs to learn how to leave us alone, I swear, half the time he’s nothing but trouble.” Marvin let out a single laugh.

Dark covered a growl as he grabbed the front of Marvin’s shirt and lifted him up off the couch, holding in in midair as he glared at the masked ego straight in the eyes.

“ _What did you say to him?_ ” Dark said lowly.

“What?” Marvin squeaked.

Dark quickly turned around and walked over to a wall, slamming Marvin against it with the hold on his shirt as his feet were still weren’t touching the floor.

“ _What. Did. You. Say._ ” Dark restated.

“I- I didn’t say anything.” Marvin said quickly, voice wavering.

“Don’t lie to me.” Dark said eerily slow, eyes turning black as the room started to lose its color and hum lightly.

“I just told him to leave me alone ‘cause he’s always causing problems.” Marvin tried to defend himself.

“Oh really?” Dark hummed as he leaned in more to glare into the eyes of the other ego with no room to move. “I think you have a worse problem to deal with now.”

“I- I don’t know what happened, I just wanted to work on my research alone.”

Marvin felt as strange black shadows wrapped around his chest and went towards his throat, not hurting him but absolutely scaring him.

“Dark, please, I swear, I didn’t mean to do something bad-“

“Tell that to Anti, you insolent little-“

“What the hell is going on here?” A voice cut through as the two of them turned their heads to see Chase and JJ walk into the living room with shocked faces.

Dark pulled back his menacing aura, room returning to its normal colors as the shadows around Marvin disappeared, thought Dark still held him up against the wall by the collar of his shirt.

“I would _hope_ the rest of you knew how to have a bit of respect around here unlike this one.” Dark glared at Marvin once more.

“What? What did he do? And can you please let him go.” Chase frowned.

Dark huffed as he roughly let Marvin go, falling to the floor suddenly as he stumbled back to his feet.

“Okay, why don’t we all just sit down and talk about this calmly.” Chase said slowly as he and JJ sat down on one of the couches.

Marvin sat on the opposite end of that one while Dark sat alone on another couch, glaring at Marvin still, but let out a sigh as he let his emotions settle down. As much as he wanted to show Marvin how _displeased_ he was, he also prided himself on his composed demeanor and steady control he had.

“Alright, so why were you-“ Chase pointed to Dark, “pinning you-“ Chase then pointed to Marvin, “like there was about to be a fist to the face?”

“ _He_ did something to Anti that is unacceptable.” Dark answered.

“What’d he do?” Chase asked as JJ looked down at his lap and fiddled with his hands.

“That’s what I was trying to find out.” Dark grumbled.

“I didn’t do anything, Anti was the one who came into the room I was working in and broke one of my vials.” Marvin countered.

“Well obviously something happened.” Chase sighed.

It was quiet for a moment until Chase noticed that JJ was still fiddling with his hands uncomfortably as the silent ego frowned at his lap.

“JJ?” Chase questioned. “Do you know something?”

JJ looked up and gave a hesitant nod.

 _”I heard what he said.”_ JJ signed as he gestured towards Marvin. _”Was loud.”_

“What happened?” Chase prompted, seeing JJ still looking nervous. “Don’t worry, whatever happened, we’re going to handle it without fighting.”

JJ nodded as he started signing with his hands close to his chest, trying to explain what happened to the best of his abilities through sign language. He described how he heard glass breaking as Marvin and Anti started arguing, recalling what he heard Marvin say rather loudly about the other ego. He was shocked about what Marvin had said, Chase blinking in surprise as well, and JJ continued signing as he explained how he went to see how Anti was doing only to see he wasn’t in the house anymore.

“Okay, first of all, what the hell dude?!” Chase rubbed his eyes with a huff before moving his hand away to glare at Marvin.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Marvin ran a hand through his hair hastily.

“Tell that to Anti.” Dark frowned.

 _”Not nice.”_ JJ signed.

“Look, I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to hurt him, but he _did_ screw up my research, it’s not like I’m the only one at fault here.” Marvin grumbled.

“Not now, Marvin.” Chase sighed. “I get that you’re upset, yes, and Anti does get a little… mischievous… once and a while, but you can always redo your experiments; just replace the vial and you can start back up again. The worst thing that can happen is you get a little set back, nothing serious, but you can’t just say crap like that and not expect something to happen.”

 _”Words can hurt.”_ JJ signed, everyone getting the message more simply because JJ understood the meaning of words the most even though he couldn’t speak them out loud.

“You have to apologize to Anti.” Chase said firmly, leaving no room to argue.

“I get it.” Marvin sighed sadly. “I’ll tell him I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re gonna do more than just say sorry.” Chase corrected.

JJ shot his eyebrows up as Marvin frowned in confusion. Dark crossed his arms and looked at Chase with curiosity as he explained what Marvin was to do.

 

…

 

All of the septic egos were at the house, Dark having gone back to the manor to get Anti and bring him back. Anti was hesitant at first, not wanting to go back to the house after what had happened, but Dark convinced him to go saying that there was something there he’d want to see. Anti didn’t know what was happening and was caught off guard when he saw the other egos standing around in the clear ground of the living room with Marvin on his knees in the middle holding a singular cupcake.

“What… did I just walk in on?” Anti said hesitantly.

“Marvin has something to say to you.” Chase smirked as the others tried to hide their laughter as Marvin sighed and looked to the side.

“…what?” Anti repeated, walking in the middle of the living room to stand in front of Marvin and around the others.

“Well…” Marvin said hesitantly, looking up to see Dark cross his arms and glare with an intensity that Marvin didn’t want to see again.

Marvin let out another sigh, looking then at Anti and started singing the stupid song the others made him sing. It wasn’t real singing, it was far from it as he was just speaking in his normal voice, but his voice moved up and down with what the original song was like.

“Here I am… on my knees again… I’d do anything… just to make it right… say you’ll understand, oh I know you can… come on Anti…”

Anti was shocked at first, but after he realized what was happening, he covered his mouth to try to hide his grin and hold back his laughter. The other egos were hiding their smiles as well and Dark softened up his stance as well. Marvin made a frown again, this time more of a frown because his friends were making him do something stupid, which was completely true in this case, but continued with the next line.

“Well now your… er- blue eyes, are all full of tears… from the bitterness of my cheating years.”

No, the song wasn’t perfect for the situation, they cut out the other line because of it, but it was still funny to hear.

“So I hang my head, wish that I was dead, c’mon Anti, c’mon Anti… I hate this…” Marvin actually sang out that last part making everyone finally give in and laugh out loud from it.

Marvin was still holding the cupcake on a plate up in front of him, arms starting to hurt from it, but it was Anti’s favorite flavor and the glitchy ego had to admit he liked sweets.

“Please take the cupcake and let me stop.” Marvin whined as he held the plate straight out in front of him towards Anti.

“What if I don’t want you to?” Anti smirked.

“I’m going to die from embarrassment before I can do anything else.” Marvin complained.

“Sounds good to me.” Anti’s smirk grew and Marvin groaned dramatically. “Kidding.” Anti chuckled and grabbed the cupcake, taking a bite from it and smiling. “You are forgiven, oh great singing Marvin.”

Marvin let out another dramatic whine before dropping the plate and standing up to sit on the couch.

“I don’t know what happened…” Schneep started, “but that was great.”

JJ was clapping quietly, smile on his face while the others were still watching Marvin. Dark walked up behind Anti and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” He asked softly.

Anti took another bite from the cupcake and nodded as he turned around to face Dark.

“Yeah, this helped.” Anti chuckled, then leaned in to peck Dark’s lips, frosting still covering them so Dark could taste a little of the sugary sweetness. “But you helped too.” Anti said as his smile softened.

They heard Chase stifling a laugh and turned to see him looking between the two of them then back at JJ.

“He just signed ‘ooh la la’ to you guys.” Chase explained as JJ winked.

“Ooh la la.” Anti snickered as Dark crossed his arms yet again and huffed to the side.

Anti was feeling better, though, and that’s what mattered.

The next day, though, Anti found Marvin in the same study room again, this time working on notebooks rather than actual experimentation. Anti was hesitant at first, taking a deep breath before walking into the room with something behind his back.

"Hey, Marv..." Anti said quietly.

Marvin lifted his head and turned to see Anti in surprise, not expecting to see the glitchy ego.

"Oh... uh... hey." Marvin replied just as quietly.

"I uh..." Anti frowned and walked over to stand next to Marvin before taking the object out from behind his back and set it on the table in front of the other. "I got you this..."

It was a small box containing a few various vials and Marvin took one of them out to inspect it before turning back to Anti with wide eyes.

"I... uh... didn't know which one was the one I broke so I just... got a bunch of 'em." Anti said hesitantly.

Marvin turned back to the vials once more before smiling and standing up, hugging Anti with a gentle pat on his back before stepping back again.

"Thanks, dude, these are great." Marvin smiled and Anti smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is something I got from the movie "Strange Magic", as that movie took a lot of songs and stuffed them in there and I somehow took a liking to this particular song XD It's called "C'mon Marianne", though I followed the cover of the song in the movie rather than the original. It's also a song about cheating and trying to win back the girl, so you know, not perfect for this story but it's still funny, and in the movie the guy is obviously trying to hard and it's amusing for me to watch XD  
> If you have nothing to do, here's a link I found of the clip with the part of the song I used.  
> [Song from movie clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr6fvO8IX-0)
> 
> I feel like the switch from Anti being upset to forgiving Marvin is a bit quick, but Dark did comfort Anti and made him feel better and he was doing alright when he went back to the septic house, and although yes Marv did say crap, again, Anti did know he was at fault to for breaking the glass so he knew Marv didn't mean it and accepted the apology.
> 
> Got a request? Don't worry, I'm friendly! Comment down below and I'll see what I can do, though you have to give me some time since college started up again!
> 
> [My tumblr :3](https://galaxykitty42.tumblr.com/)


End file.
